The Golden Sun (Golden Sun spin-off)
by Codeman12323
Summary: This is a spin-off of Golden Sun me and my friends are roleplaying. The story will progress as the roleplay progresses. First fic please review! :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

Characters:

Isaac:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Element: Earth  
Psynergy: Cure, Move, Retreat, Growth, Earthquake, Ragnarok, Mind Read, Catch.  
Description: Spiky, brown hair, Blue eyes, Fair skin, Tall. The funny type.

Charm:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Element: Fire  
Psynergy: Flare, Fume, Move, Speed, Hover (over flames), Mind Read.  
Description: Long, dark hair, freckles, short, usually wears a black hoodie.

Ivan:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Element: Wind  
Psynergy: Whirlwind, Plasma, Mind Read, Reveal.  
Description: Short, Blonde hair, purple eyes and purple eyebrows.  
The weird type.

Piers:  
Gender: Male  
Age: ?  
Element: Water  
Psynergy: Ply, Frost, Douse.  
Description: Blue hair, Light skin, looks young, the peaceful type.

Thalmina:  
Gender: Female  
Age 26  
Element: Darkness  
Psynergy: Summon darkness, Corpse talk, Foresee.  
Description: Black hair, golden eyes, pale skin. Speaks in a harmonic voice. Wears black robes with a skull ring and a silver and onyx skull necklace.

This fanfic is a compilation of a roleplay I participated in. It will grow as the roleplay grows. In this fanfic, Isaac and party are the ones who desire to light the lighthouses. Charm replaces Garet, and Piers replaces Mia. And Saturos and Menardi want to stop them. Isaac, Charm and Ivan can read minds. Other slight touches here too. (Because my friends know nothing about Golden Sun XD) Enjoy! :D

Isaac walks around, randomly casting growth to make grass...

Behind him, there's the loud sound of a twig snapping, as Charm accidentally steps on it.

The noise attracts the attention of a nearby rat. "Look what you've done..." The rat, being aggressive, attacks Isaac and Charm.

"AUGH!" Charm falls over from the rat's attack. She quickly summons a small flame to try to scare the rat away.

Isaac creates a small earthquake. The rat fled. Isaac offers his hand to Charm.

Charm takes his hand and gets up. Charm: "Sorry for attacking the rat."

Isaac: "That's okay. We should focus on lighting the elemental lighthouses."

Charm nods. Charm: "Okay. Which one should we light first?"

"The Mercury Lighthouse. I have the mercury star right here."

Charm: "Alright. Let's get going, then."

Out of curiosity, Isaac uses Mind Read on Charm.

Charm is thinking about Vale, and the journey they are about to take.

Isaac looks down. "I miss Vale and my father. If only he hadn't been in the way when the boulder fell..."

Charm looks thoughtfully at Isaac for a moment. "... We may be miles away from Vale, and our families may be memories... *Sigh*... Your father was a great man, Isaac."

"Looks like we're nearing the town of Imil. And there's Mercury Lighthouse!"

They arrive at the outskirts of town.

"Boy, I'm tired... Let's get some sleep." They arrive at the inn. "After you."

Charm blushes and goes in. They get a room in the back. It's slightly dusty, but the room is fairly clean.

"One room is cheaper than two. Goodnight." Isaac said with a smile.

Charm turns off the small lamp, and the room goes dark. Charm tries to get comfortable in the small cold bed.

Isaac was already asleep.

Charm grumbles to herself about the low quality room and eventually dozes off.

The next day...

When charm wakes up, the first thing she can see is light flooding through a small window, and dust flying through the air. Charm stretches and yawns.

Isaac stretched and said, "Good morning!"

Charm rubs her eyes. "Morning. Ready to take on the lighthouse today?"

"Yup! Legends say that if you activate the lighthouse, a fountain of life giving Hermes' Water will flow."

Charm grins. Charm: "That sounds amazing! Well, what are we waiting for? I'm going to get ready." Charm leaves the small room.

Isaac stops her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "The lighthouse is water, which is what you're elementally weak to. Be careful!"

Charm thinks about that for a moment. She nods, smiles, and packs her bag.

Isaac uses Mind Read.

Charm: _"Hmm... water? I'll be fine if I just avoid touching any of it, and I won't use fire attacks. This should be easy."_

On their way out, they crash into a person named Ivan.

Ivan: "Oww..." He rubs his head, because he bumped it when he crashed into them

"You ok?" Isaac offers his hand to Ivan.

Ivan takes his hand and meekly smiles. "Thanks."

"So, what's your business in Imil?" Isaac asks, curious.

"Oh, I had to flee from my old town, and this was the closest place."

Isaac sees two figures behind Ivan.

Isaac: _"Who are they? They look familiar..."_

Isaac: "Say, Ivan. Do you know anything about the Elemental Stars?"

Ivan: "I know a little bit about them, why do you ask?"

Isaac: "Because we have them right here. And we need them to light the Elemental Lighthouses."

Ivan: "Ok, I've heard of those. I think there's one in this town, actually... I only got here yesterday, so I haven't really gotten time to look around."

Isaac points to the cerulean Mercury Lighthouse. Isaac: "It's right around the corner. We do need some help climbing it though."

And so, Isaac, Charm and Ivan climbed the lighthouse. When they got to the top, Isaac threw the Mercury Star into the beacon hole.

Isaac cautiously steps back, watching the lighthouse. Charm locks her eyes on the lighthouse.

The beacon came up with a loud bang! Isaac felt the water nourishing him. The two figures Isaac saw earlier came. "Well, well, we meet again..." Isaac: _"Saturos and Menardi!"_

Menardi chuckles and steps forward. "Long time no see, Issac." Issac looks at Menardi confused. Isaac: "What are you two doing here?!"

Saturos steps forward. "We need those Elemental Stars!" Saturos said, smirking.

Isaac heard a crunching noise, like a stick snapping in half.

A robed figure emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you? And which side are you on?" Isaac says, holding his sword handle.

"You cannot harm me and you will not harm me. I am not on anyone's side. I am on my own." She said, her melodic voice resounding softly.

"Besides, I have no intention of harming you, if I wanted you dead you will already be dead." She shrugged and came closer.

Isaac: "Our business is done here. On to the next lighthouse."

Saturos tries to strike Isaac but Isaac luckily dodges his attack.

Isaac: "I think the beacon is weakening you."

Charm glares at Saturos and throws a small fireball at him. It misses. Charm: "Leave Issac alone!

Isaac: "Aww, thanks!" Isaac casts earthquake.

Charm smiles at Issac, before throwing another flame at Saturos.

The woman cast summon darkness.

Saturos got blinded.

Charm is blinded from the summon darkness.

Isaac focused his Psynergy before casting a very big ragnarok. "RAGNAROK!" In an instant, a sword made out of pure Venus Psynergy came crashing down on Saturos.

The strange woman started laughing hysterically.

"The way all of you squabble! As if you were young children."

She turned to leave, "I will leave for now, but this isn't the end of me." She seemed to vanish in the shadows.

Isaac didn't get blinded but Isaac was tired from casting the ragnarok. Isaac looked at Saturos, who was lying on the floor. Menardi was fleeing.

Isaac: "Did we win?"

"I don't think so." A voice said.

Charm turns towards the voice.

Isaac: "Alex! What are you doing here?"

Alex: "The same reason as Saturos."

Alex goes over to Saturos and revives him.

Alex: "Do you think you'll be able to beat both of us?"

Isaac: "No, both of you combined would certainly beat us. Come on, Charm. Let's go."

Charm leaves with him.

On the way down, Isaac passed out.

Charm gasps. Charm: "Issac are you ok?!"

Charm rushes over to Issac and examines him.

Charm: "He fainted. He should get some rest."

"Did you say fainted?" A figure said.

Charm turns to the figure. "Yeah, this is Isaac. He passed out from using too much Psynergy."

The person cast Ply on Isaac. "He should be better soon. My name is Piers."

Charm looks at Piers and smiles.

Charm: "Thanks for helping Isaac out, Piers!"

"You're welcome!" Piers said.

"Well, I hope we don't bump into any more people." Ivan said, rubbing the spot where Isaac bumped him.

"Shall we go the inn?" Piers said.

Charm nods and looks north. "It's right over there! It should only take us a short time to get there."

"Okay, we'll only get two rooms. Two people per room. So who sleeps with who?" Ivan said.

"So Isaac, Ivan, Piers, and me? I'll share a room with Isaac." Charm says.

Ivan elbowed Piers. "Oooooooo." Ivan said. Piers chuckled. "Goodnight." Piers said.

Charm and Issac go into their room

Charm: "Goodnight Isaac."

Isaac: "Zzzzz..."

Well that's the first chapter! Please review. :D


End file.
